Validation of data processing may involve processing operations on data streams, such as those associated with a priority queue. The data processing may be associated with an infrastructure for handling large-volume data streams. An owner of a data stream may choose to outsource the data processing to a data service provider. The data stream owner may desire validation that the outsourced data service provider has correctly performed processing operations on the data stream.